Trapped indoors
by likasnmiba
Summary: Sonic and the others are trapped indoors with chris's daughter Amber. they have some fun, But when the twister gets pulled out..things go cr-azy. very funny and please reveiw!


Amber, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Sonic and Cheese were all laying in Amber's room. During the night, it snowed about four feet. Chris couldn't shovel all the snow, so they were trapped inside the house. Sonic didn't step out the door because, snow=water, water=fear. Knuckles accidently fell asleep on the couch so he was stuck there. It was in the afternoon. Danny, Francis, Dj and Clair couldn't come over because they were trapped in their house.

In the morning they decided to go though Amber's game closet and see what they'd do. They did a few things and here is what they were......

**The monopoly game:**

"Oh mah GOSH!! Cheese created the ultimate square of doom!!" Amber and the rest stared buged eyed at the Boardwalk. "Chao chao!" Cheese had place two hotels on the square. Knuckles laughed, "Yea well that doesn't mean im gonna land on it." He rolled the dice, he moved the spaces, he landed................on the boardwalk. "Aw, there must be a mistake." "Nuh uh," snickered Sonic. Tails laughed. "Seems like you have to pay up," Chris said, walking into the room. He pointed at cheese, who had his arm out and seemed to be saying, 'give me mah money!'

"Okay im broke," Knuckles gave in. Then Amber landed on it,"Oh c'mon! He must be cheating." Cheese crossed his arms,"Okay" She handed him all her money. Then Amy did. "Why didn't i buy it when i could of." She handed all her money. Everybody landed on it, even Sonic, "How did cheese make the boardwalk so powerful." Amber shrugged. "He managed his money well, not like someone else." She obvously meant Sonic. He only had one dollar in the middle of the game once.

Cheese did a victory dance. "Cheese, what did I say about bragging?" Cream looked at him. Cheese sat down. Amber looked at the closet, "How bout chess?" Sonic and Knuckles smiled evily at each other. "Mmmkay, thats setteled."

**The chess games:**

Amber and the others stared at the board. It was Sonics turn. Cosmo had a game plan in her head, nut she wasn't playing, so she kept quiet. Sonic moved his queen. "Your turn Knucklehead." Knuckles growled. He moved his rook. "Ha ha Check." Sonic moved his bishop. "Ha haaa check mate!!" Amber looked it over. "Yup, check mate." Knuckles groaned. It was the fourth time he lost. "Okay, who wants to play against Sonic." Amy pushed Cosmo. "Go, try."

After five minutes, Cosmo said, "Check mate." Sonic shook his head, "No way." "yes way," Amber pointed to the king. "She got you trapped bud." She looked at her watch, "In five minutes. I bet that is a new record." He flopped on the floor. "Got anything more physical?" Amber jumped to the closet. "Hmmm, oh mega twister, with more room!!" "Lets give it a shot," Said Tails.

**The twister game:**

"Chao chao chao!!" "WHAT!!" One problem they encountered was that Cheese was the caller, and........the only one who could understand him was Cream. Amber sighed, "Cream can you?" SHe nodded. "Okay........lets begin." After a few parts being called, There was already a knot. Amber squiggled under Cosmo, "Can i get,"Amber pushed her back out and sent her flying. Cosmo screamed,"AHHHH" " oops sorry." Cosmo landed on Amber's bed with a slam. "It alright, I swear, i think Tails was looking up my skirt!" They all laughed while Tails blushed. Helen wheeled in.

"What was that thud?" Helen looked at Cosmo smashed on the wall. "Ohhh, twister, well be carful. And make sure you step on Amber's foot." Tails looked up from his poisition. "WHy." Helen smiled, "Just dont." She left. "TAils....... your tails is in my moudfg...." Tails had his tails in Amber's mouth. Knuckles stepped on Amber's foot on puorpose. "Owww!" She used her other foot and kicked Knuckles in his stomach. Knuckles fell over. "You're out!" said Cream. Knuckles rubbed his head, "I guess thats why." Sonic laughed. "Ha ha!" Knuckles tryed to punch Sonic, but he missed and hit Tails who fell and smashed ontop of Amber who crashed to the floor. Amber looked up, "Nice going Knuckles." "oops," Knuckles muttered quietly.

Amber watched the game. Sonic was good at holding himself in different positions, and Amy was holding her poistions in very felxible poisitions. Amber had an idea pop in her mid. She snuck behind Tails and Knuckles, grabbed them and dragged them into the bathroom. After closing the door, Knuckles dedmanded what this was about. "Okay, what is going on?!?!!!" "Shhhh....... i got an idea." She wispered to the too. They all grinned eviliy. "Sweet!"

Amber put Cream in her lap. Cream was hungy. "Can you do it?" Amber nodded it was all going acorrding to plan. "How bout to make it harder, we give personal instuctions?" Cosmo nodded, "That sound good." Sonic was glad too. "Great now i can really crush Amy." Amy just laughed. "Okay Amy both feet on yellow." Knuckles grinned. "Sonic both feet on blue." They did. It wasn't so bad. "Okay, Amy put your right hand on yellow." Amy did. her stomach was facing the ceieling and her left hand was on red. Knuckles grinned, with a glare. "Okay Sonic pout your right foot on green." Sonic decided to put his foot over Amy's legs. Tails gave the last instruction. "Okay put your left hand on blue." Sonic looked at his poision. He gulped and started sweating.

His person was PRETTY close to Amy's. Not to mention, the only way to get his finger on blue, he would have to get his face near Amy's. "Cmon, otherwise you lose to AMY!!" said Knuckles. Amy didn't seem to notice his poisition. He started shaking and leaned foward. THATS when she noticed the poisition. She blushed. Chris walked in. "Whats going, WHOA!! I didnt expect that at ALL!!" Chris was pretty shocked. Amber Tails Knuckles and Cosmo were all laughing. Tails cluched his stomach and rolled on the floor. Cosmo had a few tears, and Knuckles and Amber laughed until the whole house shook. Sonic tripped and fell ontop of Amy, who crashed to the ground.

-------

"That was FUNNY!" said Amber once SOnic and Amy were out of earshot. "I know did you see Sonic he was SO nevorus." Knuckles pumped his fist into the air. "Oh sweet victory!" Amber and Tails looked at him. "What do you mean?" Tails asked. "Well, Sonic keeps torturing me with Rouge so this is victory and....." He looked at the other two, who were smiling Devilishly. "Oh no did i give you an idea?" They nooded. "Ohhh yea." Amber looked at him, "I cant wait to start." They started wispering. "One........ two ........three!!" Tails counted. They they started to chase Knuckles. "Oh no AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
--------------

_this idea just popped into my head. please review and i hoped you like it._


End file.
